LA SALIDA DEL SOL
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: A veces sentimos que la vida nos juega cosas que nos duelen o que tenemos miedo a experimentar pero si no nos animamos jamas sabremos la verdad y por mas duras que sean las cosas el mismo sol brilla para todos y la sinceridad es lo mas importante...


.

.

.

.

**LA SALIDA DEL SOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parecía curioso, la idea lo atormentaba terriblemente, incluso podría dar 20 en una escala del 1 al 10. Era una mañana en el jardín del hotel parisiense en el que se hospedaban los Beybreakers, el cielo estaba oscuro y era de mañana las nubes cubrían el sol y amenazaba con llover.

Como es posible que hubiese permitido que pasara eso, si tan solo hubiera sido sincero con sigo mismo y ella, podría estar disfrutando de sus besos y adorable compañía.

_Si tan solo... si tan solo._ Pensaba arrepentido de no haber actuado.

Todo paso cuando el señor Dickenson propuso que se haría una obra teatral, Romeo y Julieta... Como nadie quiso ser Romeo el chico amante de la naturaleza y ex miembro del equipo Bega, Brooklyn, acepto el papel principal de Romeo y sin miramientos y para evitar malentendidos el papel de Julieta fue escogido al azar, para su desgracia quien obtuvo el papel de Julieta, fue nada más y nada menos que Hilary Tachibana, ahora se lamentaba pues su compañera de equipo seria la que haría la escena del beso.

Porque no fue él, el que solicito el papel, la escena del beso lo atormentaba mientras caminaba por el jardín. A lo lejos le pareció haber escuchado la voz de Hilary, al parecer estaba recitando unos versos de la obra teatral.

-Romeo... Romeo... ¿donde estas? ¡Que no te veo!

L a escucho decir ese verso y pensó como se escucharía si fuese su nombre el que recitara en vez de Romeo... sacudió su cabeza fuertemente y dijo en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo me metí en este aprieto? ¿Cuando me enamore? Se sentía un idiota, al tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Pero luego hubo algo que lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hay... no, no, no! Dijo la chica con nerviosismo y un poco de enojo al no sentirse inspirada. El la observo detenidamente...

-Si tan solo... no hubiese aceptado, no me estaría preocupando.

Parecía muy preocupada, y no era para menos después de todo hay una escena de beso, de solo pensarlo gruño de rabia empuñando las manos, pero luego escucho pensar a la chica en voz alta.

-Si tan solo... Tu hubieses aceptado seria mas cómodo aunque moriría de pena y deseo de poderte besar con frenesí...

Eso era todo tenía que decir eso para darse cuenta, que ya estaba enamorada de otro chico y no era él, se puso triste y decepcionado al escuchar eso, pues si no era Brooklyn y no era él, entonces quien es el dueño de su corazón. Pero luego volvió a escuchar.

-Kai... porque... porque no lo aceptaste, que debo hacer para que te des cuenta que eres tu quien guarda mi corazón y el dueño de mis pensamientos y Locos deseos...

_¿Queee?... ¿Cómo?..._

El estaba sorprendido era de él quien se refería, era él, el causante de sus tormentos, él causaba sus deseos reprimidos y dolor en su corazón al creerlo indiferente hacia sus sentimientos...

-No... No... No quiero besar a Brooklyn. Veía lágrimas que brotaban de esos hermosos y bellos ojos.

Se digno a salir de su escondite y la llamo con voz fuerte.

-¡Hilary!- Al escuchar su nombre la saco profundamente de su pensamiento, y se sorprendió al verlo y se sonrojo un poco por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¡Kai!- Dijo ella con asombro me _¿habrá escuchado?... ¿porque tengo la maña de pensar en voz alta mas cuando me lamento?_

Ella lo vio estaba radiante, nunca pensó verlo en el mismo jardín lleno de flores, estaba confundida _¿por qué Kai estaba ahí si era un chico que no le gusta la compañía? Y menos se preocuparía por los sentimientos de alguien como ella..._

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta para evitar que el la viera derramar lagrimas por algo que ella misma cree imposible.

-¡Hilary!- El volvió a repetir su nombre.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí escuchando?... pregunto ella enjugándose las lagrimas.

-Lo suficiente.- Dijo acercándose un poco mas estaba a un metro de distancia.

-Kai ¿que haces aquí? ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que siento?- dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo.

El no lo pudo evitar, la rodeo con sus brazos apretándola fuertemente, ella no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar sin control, el la abrazaba tan fuerte como si temiese que se fuese de su lado, entonces ella pensaba.

_¿Le intereso?... ¿porque me abrazo?_

Entonces eso hizo que ella se diera la vuelta y lo abrazara empapando su cuello de lágrimas.

-¿Por que? Porque Kai?- decía ella en sollozos y él le respondió.

-¡Tú crees que dormí tranquilo al saber que no sería yo al que tus labios besasen!-Ella no sabía que decir, pero el continuo.

-Hilary tu eres dueña de mi corazón y te juro que lamento ser la causa de tu dolor, Hilary te amo...-Ella no podía creerlo _¿Queee? ¿Kai me ama?_

Entonces ella se alejo levemente hasta que sus miradas de contactaran, el limpio las lagrimas de su mejía, y lentamente acaricio sus labios con sus dedos.

-No soporto verte llorar y menos si se trata de mi.

-Kai... yo te amo...

Entonces él se acerco lentamente y junto sus labios con los de ella y comenzaron a besarse lentamente para luego aumentar la intensidad de ese beso, ella cerró los ojos y abrazo por el cuello, el la tomo por su cintura y la apretó mas. Ninguno iba a parar y justo en ese momento la amenaza de lluvia se disperso dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran la escena, el la soltó levemente y le dijo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Mil veces sí!... ¡te amo!- Y lo beso con frenesí, pero en ese momento se acerco alguien quien observaba la escena desde lejos. Cuando escucharon pasos ellos se despegaron lentamente y vieron quien los había interrumpido. Pero se sorprendieron de quien era... ¡era Brooklyn!

-¡Brooklyn!- Dijeron ambos.

-¡Ese era el tormento de ambos bueno quien soy yo para destruir el amor!

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto Kai.

-¡Si querías el papel solo debiste pedírmelo! asi que te dejo el papel no lo tomes a mal, yo solo acepte porque nadie quería la responsabilidad.- Terminando esta frase se alejo.

-¡Ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte amada mía!- Le dijo el con coquetería.

-¡Al parecer ya no mi amor!- Le respondió besándolo nuevamente.

Ahora no tenían ningún tormento y el sol había salido reluciente para esa joven pareja...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno que les pareció, la inspiración la conseguí de unos versos de la obra María libro de George Isaac.<em>

_También quería poner algo de sobriedad y drama para la pareja y sobre todo lo más importante __El Amor y La Salida del Sol ante nuestros dolores y problemas__. _

_Dejen un Review en el botoncito azul si les gusto y Tranquilos ya actualizare mi otra historia de Diva Post Mortem… ¡hasta luego!_

_Llevaba muchísimo de haber escrito este fic y mientras lo leía me di cuenta de mis errores ortográficos y quise arreglarlos, asi que lo volví a subir ya corregida, doy muchas gracias aquellas lindas personas que lo han leído, lo an comentado, agregado a favoritos y los que leen sin dejar review o algo por el estilo gracias este fue uno de mis primeros fics que me hicieron crecer como escritora, sé que no es mucho y a lo mejor no es mi mejor fic pero me ayudo a crecer y darme cuenta que amo escribir y leer y si sirve de inspiración pues de igual forma me sentiré satisfecha de ayudar a otros, muchísimas gracias por todo y nos veremos en los proyectos futuros. _


End file.
